


第二次-33

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [33]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-33

順榮想著知勳剛剛的反應，嘴裡含著笑，將衣服一件件放入洗衣機，心情好的還輕聲哼歌

為了避免知勳捉弄自己，啟動洗衣機後順榮也不急著走，靠在邊上用手機看資料，突然秘書姐姐傳送訊息過來，語氣不太好

「不是跟你們說過要小心了嗎，你們就不知道要避避？」

順榮點進秘書給的連結，一看愣住了，裡頭把他跟知勳的關係完完全全的公開了，從他們剛和好到昨天在醫院甚至在這個家的舉動拍得清清楚楚

他們不是沒注意到有人跟著，也小心的對著，在外不會有親密動作，但是最近太多事情發生了，身心俱疲，他們沒有餘力再去防範，不想卻讓他們有可乘之機

順榮臉色鐵青的放下手機，同時堅定的告訴自己

「權順榮冷靜點，你要保護知勳」

順榮大口深呼吸，讓自己平靜下來，廚房卻傳來玻璃的碎裂聲

「怎麼了！」

衝出洗衣機，看到的是拿著手機愣在原地顫抖的知勳，還有滿地的玻璃碎片

順榮從背後將知勳拉入懷裡，把他抱離廚房，放在沙發上，拿走知勳的手機，不能再讓知勳看下去

「你在這裡等我，別想太多，我去收拾就來」

順榮以最快的速度整理完地上的玻璃，整理的當下，順榮的心就像被針扎了一番，知勳的心或許就像這些玻璃般，碎的不能再碎，他們究竟還要在承受多少才足夠

經過碩大的落地窗，順榮回想新聞裡的圖片，有幾張是從這片落地窗看進來的，他已不想在思考明明是經過處理的玻璃為何看得進來，現在順榮只想找回隱私，讓知勳不要再受影響

用力的拉緊窗簾，把屋子裡的每個窗戶都遮的嚴嚴實實的一點光都透不過

而此刻的知勳呆愣的坐在沙發上，眼淚不能控制的不斷流下，順榮心疼的把知勳哭得一塌糊塗的臉埋在自己的懷裡，下巴頂著他的髮旋，柔聲安慰

「沒事的，沒事的」

知勳顫抖的問

「我們……不是都防的好好的嗎？」「為什麼想過幾天安靜的日子，這麼難……」

順榮不知如何回答，只能緊緊的擁著他，這是順榮現在唯一能做的事

兩個人待在沙發上直到太陽下山，此時知勳已經不哭了，紅腫的雙眼沒有聚焦不知看著何處，順榮想盡辦法要哄知勳開心

「知勳要吃飯嗎，我給煮一大鍋飯」

「吃不下」

「喔……那要打電動嗎？我陪你打」

「不要，跟你打不好玩」

順榮撓撓頭，也對，如果我跟知勳打電動他應該會更不開心吧

「還是你想彈琴，我陪你去琴房，你彈我聽」

其實這個家一直有台鋼琴，還有專門的琴房，只是許久沒去，不如趁現在去也可以轉移注意力

但知勳只是搖頭

「那……」

順榮想破頭也不知道該怎麼辦，知勳這時打斷了他

「讓我靜靜好不？」

「……嗯……對不起」

順榮垂下眼眸，有些失落感覺自己在知勳面前變得什麼都不會了，知勳卻捧住他的臉

「順榮，你沒做錯什麼，不用道歉的，我知道你想讓我開心點，我只是需要一點時間消化 」

輕吻順榮微微嘟起的嘴唇，隨後將頭靠在順榮的肩上，握著順榮的手輕輕摩挲他的尾戒

「你陪在我身邊就好」

「好，我一直在你身邊」

半夜裡知勳實在睡不著，一是本來就睡到下午，二是煩心是總纏繞於心

抬眼看看把自己露在懷裡的順榮，欣慰的笑了，他一直待在自己的身邊，就算什麼事都不做也不喊無聊，伸手撫摸他的臉龐

「順榮，我有你，真好」

不過知勳突然覺得不對勁，順榮的體溫似乎有點高，趕緊坐起身，呼喚順榮

「順榮？順榮？」

順榮沒有回應，呼吸明顯急促，看來是發燒了

知勳領著醫生走出房門口，不斷的道謝

「陳伯伯，謝謝您，實在抱歉讓你半夜還跑這一趟」

這位陳醫師，是尹氏的家庭醫師，尹家只要有人不舒服都會讓他照看

「沒事，跟我客氣什麼，記得啊，不要再讓傷口碰水，要好好消毒換藥，不然再發炎下去，陳伯伯可就沒辦法了，明早起來記得讓他吃藥」

「好，我知道了，我送您到電梯吧」

兩人肩並肩走出門

「知勳啊，尹家裡的人待我態度都不太好，唯獨你和凈漢，陳伯伯從小看你們長大，知道你的為人，我相信你」

「陳伯伯，謝謝」

走入電梯前，陳伯伯拍拍知勳的肩

「好好照顧你的他，加油，我會給你應援的」

「內，我會加油的」

這大概是除了親近的幾人外，知勳聽到的寬慰了，內心引起了波濤，一股暖流湧入心頭

回到房裡，知勳坐在順榮身邊，輕柔的握著順榮受傷的手，是傷口發炎引起的發燒，順順他的額髮

「傻瓜，自己都這樣了，還想要保護我，都不懂得照顧自己」

知勳今天只顧著自己難過，沒發現其實順榮也是當事人，他的心情一定不比自己好，隱私被人看光光，私事被拿來議論，任誰都不會好受

可順榮卻把自己的情緒放在一邊，照顧著知勳，一直以來皆是

知勳回想之前真的太過愚蠢，什麼都想扛著，總想逃開順榮，忘記順榮是那個願意為自己分擔一切的那個他

「權順榮，辛苦了，我愛你」


End file.
